Guide:Star Voyage
This is a guide to performing star voyages. It is advised to have at least 10 of each tool on hand before going on a star voyage, as hard situations can occur. The Galactic Goodies is also available for purchase from the Growtopia Store for 15,000 Gems, which contains the necessary tools, along with some Star Fuel in case the player fails. To go on a star voyage, the player must first create an Imperial Starship Blasted world, which will contain an Imperial Starship Helm - Mk.I, Imperial Starship Reactor - Mk.I, and an Imperial Starship Viewscreen - Mk.I (which can be upgraded by finding new versions during star voyages). Then, they must wrench the Imperial Starship Helm - Mk.I and click "Begin a Star Voyage." Ship/Crew Health & Reputation The health of the player's ship and crew is determined by how much damage is being taken while in battle. If the player's crew health gets too low, they can use a Space Meds to heal. If the ship or crew health reaches 1%, the player will fail the space voyage. The reputation of the player is determined by how many skill fails they experience and how the player handles different scenarios. Similar to ship and crew health, if the player reaches 0% reputation, the star voyage is failed. When the player fails a star voyage, they must insert 60 Star Fuel into the Starship Reactor or wait for it to recharge. Every 10 minutes, the Starship Reactor will gain 1 Star Fuel back. Skill Fail/Star Captain Skill Skill fails are designed to make star voyages much harder. During a star voyage, the player may fail to use a tool properly. In the event of a skill fail, the player must repeat the step until they succeed. As the player gets a higher Star Captain Skill by successfully performing star voyages, they will experience less skill fails. Upgrades & Rating When doing star voyages, the player reaches the end of the current sector, and if the player wants to enter the next sector, there must be upgrades to the ship to ensure the ship is ready for the next sector. Every sector has its own requirements of ship rating and miles traveled. To increase the ship rating, the player must place equipment (Such as Viewscreens, Reactors, and Helms) that are higher in both type and rank than the ones already placed in the starship. P.S. Tactical Consoles, Science Stations and Life support do not affect the rating of the starship. Tactical Consoles When a Tactical Console is placed in a starship, the user will experience less skill fails related to reputation. The Tactical Consoles include the Bastion Tactical Console - Mk.I, the Bastion Tactical Console - Mk.II, and the Bastion Tactical Console - Mk.III. Science Stations When a Science Station is placed in a starship, the user will experience less skill fails related to the ship's health. The Science Stations include the Oracle Science Station - Mk.I, the Oracle Science Station - Mk.II, and the Oracle Science Station - Mk.III Life Support When a Life Support is placed in a starship, the user will experience less skill fails related to the crew's health. The Science Stations include the Vitahope Life Support System - Mk.I, the Vitahope Life Support System - Mk.II, and the Vitahope Life Support System - Mk.III. Tools These are all the tools required to do star voyages. Not each tool is required to complete a star voyage but it is advised that players carry each tool in case they are required. Rewards Upon completing a star voyage, the player will receive a prize. The majority of the time, the player will receive a common prize but there are some extremely rare prizes to be won. If a player receives a common prize, the player will also be rewarded with a Buckazoid which can later be traded in for items when calling the Sales-Man using a Telephone. The possible prizes in their respective sectors are: Alpha Sector * 3 pieces of any star voyage tool. * Anubis Greaves * Imperial Starship Viewscreen - Mk.I/Imperial Starship Reactor - Mk.I/Imperial Starship Helm - Mk.I * Imperial Starship Viewscreen - Mk.II/Imperial Starship Reactor - Mk.II/Imperial Starship Helm - Mk.II * Star Fuel Beta Sector * 4 pieces of any star voyage tool. * Anubis Greaves * Starship Floor Tile/Wall/Door/Light Wall/Console Panel/Porthole/Deck Ladders/Transporter/Airlock/Floor Grill * Startopian Empire - Uniform Pants/Startopian Empire - Uniform Mini-Skirt * Imperial Starship Viewscreen - Mk.I/Imperial Starship Reactor - Mk.I/Imperial Starship Helm - Mk.I * Imperial Starship Viewscreen - Mk.II/Imperial Starship Reactor - Mk.II/Imperial Starship Helm - Mk.II * Imperial Starship Viewscreen - Mk.III/Imperial Starship Reactor - Mk.III/Imperial Starship Helm - Mk.III * Star Fuel Delta Sector * 5 pieces of any star voyage tool. * Stellarix Union Starship Viewscreen - Mk.I/Stellarix Union Starship Reactor - Mk.I/Stellarix Union Starship Helm - Mk.I * Stellarix Union Starship Viewscreen - Mk.II/Stellarix Union Starship Reactor - Mk.II/Stellarix Union Starship Helm - Mk.II * Stellarix Union Starship Viewscreen - Mk.III/Stellarix Union Starship Reactor - Mk.III/Stellarix Union Starship Helm - Mk.III * Imperial Starship Blast * LordStar Environment Mask * Anubis Greaves * Startopian Empire - Combat Troop Mk.II Helmet/Startopian Empire - Combat Troop Mk.II Body Armor/Startopian Empire - Combat Troop Mk.II Leg Armor * Bastion Tactical Console - Mk.I/Vitahope Life Support System - Mk.I/Oracle Science Station - Mk.I * Ferungi Ears * Star Fuel Epsilon Sector * 6 pieces of any star voyage tool. * Anubis Greaves * Greezak Horde Starship Viewscreen - Mk.I/Greezak Horde Starship Reactor - Mk.I/Greezak Horde Starship Helm - Mk.I * Greezak Horde Starship Viewscreen - Mk.II/Greezak Horde Starship Reactor - Mk.II/Greezak Horde Starship Helm - Mk.II * Greezak Horde Starship Viewscreen - Mk.III/Greezak Horde Starship Reactor - Mk.III/Greezak Horde Starship Helm - Mk.III * Greezak Horde - Warrior Helmet/Armor/Leg Armor/Skull Necklace/Shoulder Cannon * Greezak Hive Floor/Wall * Starship Sickbay Bed * Bastion Tactical Console - Mk.II/Vitahope Life Support System - Mk.II/Oracle Science Station - Mk.II * Stellarix Starship Blast * Star Fuel The Galactic Nexus * HyperTech Starship Viewscreen - Mk.I/HyperTech Starship Reactor - Mk.I/HyperTech Starship Helm - Mk.I * HyperTech Starship Viewscreen - Mk.II/HyperTech Starship Reactor - Mk.II/HyperTech Starship Helm - Mk.II * HyperTech Starship Viewscreen - Mk.III/HyperTech Starship Reactor - Mk.III/HyperTech Starship Helm - Mk.III * Alien Mind Protector * Volcanix Ears * Robot Legs * Anubis Greaves * 3 The Varlaak * Bastion Tactical Console - Mk.II/Vitahope Life Support System - Mk.II/Oracle Science Station - Mk.II * Bastion Tactical Console - Mk.III/Vitahope Life Support System - Mk.III/Oracle Science Station - Mk.III * 5 HyperTech Antigravity Field * Greezak Starship Blast * Star Fuel GROWLACTUS (one time voyage only.) * Replicator and Wriggling Tentacle * Star Tool Droid and Wriggling Tentacle * HyperTech Starship Blast and Wriggling Tentacle * MagTron LightCycle * Startopian Empire - Force Shield & Phase Blaster * Space Thruster Boost Boots * Horns Of Infinity * EzCookOven's Robotic Tentacles * TK69's Mystical Etherboard Category:StarTopia Category:Guides